lost_gleefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki-onna
A yuki-onna is a sexual chi-feeding fae who also have powers over ice and coldness. Introduction Yuki-onna feed of sexual energy much like succubi. They often feed indiscrimantely and most unhesitatingly kill their victims, usually with enjoyment. They often kill victims purely for the satisfaction without even feeding, and sometimes killing isn't enough. They are extremely tempermental about who they kill, carefully choosing their victims, usually choosing the weak-willed. Yuki-onna are an exclusively female species of intense supernatural beauty. They can use their beauty to easily manipulate people to do almost anything the yuki-onna want even to lure victims to their deaths, whether it's into harsh elements (usually snowstorms, but any extreme weather can do). They tend to like the cold and be very malicious and vengeful beings. This all leads to them mostly being dark fae. Origins : The yuki-onna comes from Japanese folklore. Some legends say the yuki-onna, being associated with winter and snowstorms, is the spirit of someone who perished in the snow. She is at the same time beautiful and serene, yet ruthless in killing unsuspecting mortals. Until the 18th century, she was almost uniformly portrayed as evil. Today, however, stories often color her as more human, emphasizing her ghost-like nature and ephemeral beauty. Powers and Abilities Icy Breath : A yuki-onna can produce icy breath, similar to a frigid gust of wind, that can freeze a victim during a feed or after. The ability is voluntary, meaning that they can choose whether they want to use it or not since that skill is not required to complete a feed. Usually their icy breath is only used for personal amusement or to hide their activty from the humans. For example, this talent is especially useful when a Yuki-onna needs to dispose of a body during the winter months and wants to make it appear as though a kill has passed away from exposure rather than a feed. Supernatural Beauty : Yuki-onna are generally considered to be incredibly beautiful. But even when they're not physically beautiful to most people, they still have the power to mesmerize victims with their looks. Once someone lays eyes on them, they can use this alluring power to manipulate them into doing almost anything they want. Cold Immunity : Yuki-onna are completely impervious to cold weather and temperatures. They often prefer to be in colder areas. This immunity does not affect a yuki-onna's tolerance for heat or fire. Weaknesses Invitations : While a yuki-onna has the ability to overpower almost any victim they come into contact with, there remains one drawback: They may only kill people in their houses if invited inside (though the owner may not have intended to allow them entry), otherwise their power to feed until death will be suspended. Emotional Outreach : Notorious for being very distant and cold-hearted, once a yuki-onna becomes softened by emotional attachment to another person and is discovered to have abandoned her predatory nature, she may subsequently melt into a puddle of water and die. This could also happen if a lover abandons or betrays the Yuki-onna. Children : Ruthless as they might be, a Yuki-onna still has a weak spot for the innocence of children and will never prey on or harm them. Feeding Normal Feed When a yuki-onna feeds, they can choose to either freeze or just sap the chi from their victim. If they choose to freeze the victim, the heat is stucked out of the air surrounding the yuki-onna and directly from the victim as the chi leaves their body, often causing the area around the yuki-onna to freeze-over temporarily. Feed Signature If the body is hidden in an area where the victim could've frozen naturally, the yuki-onna's feed signature is virtually undetectable. Known Yuki-onna *Quinn Fabray *Judy Fabray